


Bad Things

by lana7779



Series: Let's Play [4]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Demon Sex, Demoncest, Lemon, M/M, Porn, Porn With Plot, Role-Playing Game, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 15:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12213225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lana7779/pseuds/lana7779
Summary: 0 clues as to why I wrote this.... I was actually done with writing... but then a comment came up "hey you should write more.." and, well... ta-da?Oh right, summary! Umm... Amaimon and Mephisto have sex! Again...Role play and stuff this time...(Honestly I didn't even put much thought into this. I just wrote this in like half an hour... so the story and plot aren't developed, so just enjoy the smut! :) )





	Bad Things

*Application for Transfer Student Iona Killoin*

The director groaned internally, 'another troublesome human...' Mephisto quickly scanned the document for the girl's studies and grades, quickly deciding whether or not she was worthy of his academy, then signed the approval box at the top, thinking, 'whatever, she'll just be another pawn...'

In walks Amaimon with a lollipop in his mouth, completely ignoring Mephisto as he knew this was his time as the director of the academy and knew better than to distract the older. He was therefore surprised to hear Mephisto's smooth voice carry over to him, "hey Amaimon, how do you feel about being a student here at the academy?" 

Amaimon stopped mid-stride, turned to look at his brother and blurted out the first thing that came to his mind in a very monotone and ironic voice, "I'd be a very bad student..." and continued walking, not meaning to distract his brother more than he already did. 

But the elder wasn't done with him, striking an invisible barrier in front of Amaimon who smacked into it face first and stumbled back, glaring at his brother, "What do you mean you'd be a bad student? Do you know what happens to bad students in my academy?" His eyes glinted mischiveiously, a creepy smile spreading across his face, (a look Amaimon rather liked). 

Amaimon's expression turned from annoyed to confused, "they... get punished?" he asked innocently. 

"Yes, punished..." Mephisto said and stood up from his chair walking around the desk and leaning back against its front, facing Amaimon with crossed arms, "see you're catching on quick, you'd be an excellent student!" 

"But I like your punishements, so all I would be doing is getting in trouble and being naughty just so I could get sent to you and be punished. Then it wouldn't be punishement at all, it would just be me distracting you from work constantly..." despite Amaimon liking the idea of 'spending time' with his brother and being punished by him, he also was trying to do everything to get out of work. Assiah was a place to relax... eat candy, have sex with his brother... not school. 'I wonder why Sam would even suggest this idea in the first place,' Amaimon thought absetmindedly, not realizing that Mephisto was just bored and wanted to play to distract himself from sighning useless papers. 

Mephisto tilted his head, "so you would get in trouble just so that you could spend more time with me?"

Amaimon sounded impatient, "well I mean, yeah, you're freaking hot Sam, anyone would be fortunate to be punished by you. Now if you'll excuse me, your presence is making me hot and bothered so I'm going to go into the next room to deal with that," and turned to leave, but then found Mpehisto standing right in front of him, staring down at him. "If you don't want to be an actual student, how about a role play, hmm?" He grabbed the younger by the wrists and backed him up against the desk. 

Amaimon looked up, startled, but then fell in love once again with his brother's mischiveous grin. Seeing the look on Amaimon's face but not hearing the consent made Mephisto push harder, "tell me all the bad things you would do if you were a student..."

Amaimon brought Mephisto's hand up to his mouth to kiss it gently before rising up on his tiptoes to whisper in the director's ear, "I'd break desks, chairs, boards. Draw unacceptable things on the board, graffiti the walls of the school--" with each word Mephisto's eyes closed more and more until he was melting at such horrible things, his demonic nature and chaos loving self giving in to these images. "--I'd get into fight with students, steal from teachers, and curse out loud in classes. I'd--" 

"Enough!" Mephisto said sternly, regaining some composure in order to procede with the game, "you have been a very naughty student, Mister. How do you explain yourself?" He put some danger into his stance, tone and eyes to appear more domineering than he already is. 

Amaimon pretended to struggle out of the firm grasp on his wrists and took on the air of an innocent student, "no, please, I didn't mean to! Please Mr. Pheles, don't punish me!" 

Mephisto twisted the other around and pinned Amaimon's arms behind his back, leaning down to say lowly in his ear, " bad behavior must be punished; mistakes must be paid for. If you would have actually gone to class, you would have learned it." He bent Amaimon over the desk and stripped his bottom, proceeding to do the same to himself, freeing his ever growing erection that has built up just from the dirty talk. 

"Now, to be fair, I'm gonna give you the fingers according to your grade. What's your grade right now, student?"

Amaimon clung onto the desk preparing himself for what's to come. He didn't think at all, he just blurted out, "I have an A!"

"An A?" Mephisto asked astounded, "well then you only get one finger!" and slid in his diget up to the knuckle.

Realizing his mistake Amaimon quickly corrected himself, "no! I have an E!" 

Mephisto smirked form behind, "that's more like it," and continued increasing the amount of fingers disappearing inside Amaimon's small ass until he was up to five fingers and Amaimon was practically moving the whole table with each thrust of Mephito's hand. 

For dramatic effect to drive their game, Amaimon cried out, "ohh no, director, I'm so young, you can't do that to me!" 

Mephisto cackled at that, "bet you weren't thinking that when you were breaking all those rules! Now you will know better, right after I teach you this lesson..." he brought up his tip and circled it against the younger's stretched entrance, "do you know what that is?" 

"Your penis?" Amaimon asked, genuinely confused.

Mephisto shook his head despite the other not being able to see him, "no, that's me taking you hard from behind," and thrust in at the pace he knows Amaimon loves. 

Amaimon moaned for effect but also dug in his claws because of how wonderful it felt. He hasn't had sex with his brother for over 12 hours... that takes a toll on you! Taking his brother in like that made him feel wonderful, but ever the player, he screamed out, "no, director, not in that hole!" 

"Huh? You want another hole filled?" he reached around and shoved two fingers in Amaimon's mouth. Amaimon instinctively sucked them like they were the real thing, swirling his tongue around and applying teeth. 

Mephisto pulled them out and stopped thrusting for a moment before putting in those soaking wet fingers along side his dick which was buried balls deep in Amaimon. As he was trying to adjust his fingers so that they'd move smoothly with the penis, he muttered out loud, "I wish I could fill all three of your holes, but alas, this will have to do for now. A great first lesson. You better be taking notes..." he joked, and resumed his thrusting, picking up speed. 

Taking the joke seriously, Amaimon dug in his claws and despite the moving desk underneath him, he began scribbling.

Noticing the odd movement, Mephisto reached around and plucked Amaimon's hand from the desk, leaning over to read what the younger wrote. In a very messy childlike writing the green haired demon wrote, 'fuck me harder!'

Smirking, Mephisto twisted the younger's arms behind him and pinned them against his back, placed one foot on the desk, and with the free hand grabbed a handful of Amaimon's green locks. He snarled, "that's vandalism, young man! After I'm done with you--" he tugged on the hair, "will you do this again?" 

Neck twisted up and Amiamon having trouble breathing, he gasped out, "no, of course not! I will be good from now on!" 

"You better," Mephisto spit and let go of Amaimon's head, letting it bang against the desk, "next time will be a lot worse than this!" With the last finishing thrusts Mephisto groaned and came fully into Amaimon's hole and filled him up until it was leaking out despite the penis still being inside. 

Feeling the heat inside him, Amaimon twisted around to look at his brother, smiling as he observed Mephisto's 'riding out his orgasm' face.

Noticing the beautiful smile spread on his younger brother's face, Mephisto accepted the signal that the game was over, and twisted Amaimon around to lay him down on his back on his desk. He quickly got down on his knees to lap up the cum that was leaking out of Amaimon and stroked his cock smoothly, lapping at the balls and the base of the shaft as well, causing Amaimon to buck his hips at the immense pleasure which came so suddenly. 'Damn, Samael must be really horny... I guess we should shorten our breaks between sex intervals from 12 hours to 8 hours...' 

Lying down and tangling his hands in his brother's purple hair, Amaimon was just left to swim in the sensation of the tongue his brother was giving him after he finished with his butt. After a while, he began face fucking Mephisto until he came and Mephisto very adamantly swallowed all of it. 

Once finished, Mephisto rose up and climbed on top of Amaimon, "what did you think?"

Amaimon brought a hand up to caress Mephisto's cheek and smiled sweetly, "I'm still not going to go to school..."

**Author's Note:**

> *whispers*  
> What the fuck just happened...? :o


End file.
